A little unexpected
by Draco'sPrincessofSlytherin
Summary: I have replaced Cameron with my own character. She has a thing for House. House has waited too long. He's ready to have his fun. M for suggestive behavior and implied intimacy.


Analee sat in the bleak gray monitoring room, her dark black curls cascading in waves down her back, watching the patient and taking notes. She wasn't really engrossed in the work when the door opened, but, none-the-less, it was unexpected. She gasped and spun around, her eyes resting on the face of her sparsely groomed boss. As always his careless look took her breath away and she had to take a moment to compose her thoughts.

"I heard you apologized to Wilson?" She spoke in a voice filled with pride. She was in fact very proud of him. He was making an effort, or what appeared to be an effort. A soft smile graced her lips as Analee smiled approvingly.

Dr. Gregory House responded nonchalantly, his voice demanding that she understand his plight was nothing to applaud. Her smile became amused. _Typical House._ Suddenly, the warm feeling she'd had towards him for the past year was overwhelming. The urge to kiss him was so strong she couldn't hide the want in her blue-green eyes. For a moment Analee traced the features of his face. Figuring it would be a bad idea to follow through with her urge, she decided to go for a hug, but never got there.

With more strength than Analee thought possible House shoved her against the dull wall, pushing her thin legs apart. Analee's head fell back against the wall, dark curls splayed across her shoulders. _Unexpected._ Her breathing became erratic. She struggled to regain control of her breath.

"Look at me." He growled lowly his breath brushing against her pale neck. She obeyed bringing her eyes into focus with his bright blue pair. The lust in her eyes was evident and Analee knew it. "Is this what you want?" House said seductively as his mouth inched slowly closer to hers. His eyes bore into hers and Analee, barely, able to keep her voice steady, replied.

She had no clue whether her reply was pleasing or not, but House crashed his lips against hers and she was taken away into a short-lived world of bliss. He pulled his lips away taking her breath with him. Analee slipped to the cold dark carpeted floor, House's hands making sure she didn't get hurt. She sat on her knees trying desperately to regain her breath.

She looked up at her boss, blue-green eyes meeting amused the amused blue pair, a shocked expression written all over her pale face framed by the dark curl and perfectly plucked eyebrows. The corners of his mouth twitched giving away how much he'd expected her lust-filled and pleasant reaction. House said in his jerk-like unmoved voice, "I have to go to jail." He turned limping from the room.

Analee pulled her black curls into a yellow rubber band before walking into the bleak exam room. The first patient of the day was always a wake-up call and she was not in the mood for that wake-up call. She walked into the blank white room to find a boy looking rather green and a mom with a worried expression.

"So, what's going on?" Analee asked her eyelids drooping slightly. She was barely able to keep the exhaustion and boredom out of her voice.

The kid's mom explained in a slightly scared voice that he'd been feeling sick to his stomach. His temperature was up when she checked. Analee sighed as she looked into his mouth and saw his throat was bright red. She told the mother that she believed he had a simple case of eating too much and strep throat and that it was most likely going around at his school. Out of nowhere the kid puked all over her green blouse. She had to keep herself from screaming at him. Instead she wrote out a prescription as quickly as she could and raced out of the obnoxious white room. She flew down several flights of stairs to the lower level shower rooms. They were rarely ever occupied and always had hot water.

Peeling off the stained clothing, Analee shoved it into the washing machine and dove into a shower. She turned the water up to burning hot, letting the cool green tiles of the shower walls and floor counter the water. Scrubbing down Analee let the scalding water relax her muscles and open her tired mind to the morning. She ran her fingers through her luscious black hair and decided to wash it again. When she finished rinsing the conditioner out of it, she turned down the water so it was hot, but no longer burning.

The curtain behind her flew open. Analee grabbed the nearest bottle and spun around ready to swat whoever had decided to disturb. She didn't see who it was because she was suddenly slammed up against the wall. Hot kisses radiated in a smooth path down her neck. Instantaneously she knew who had barged into her shower. _Pleasant surprise._

"Gregory House…" she mumbled softly as his hands wandered over her wet, not to mention naked, body.

"I've waited too long for this…" He mumbled against her pale neck. His hands ran up her sides leaving a trail of electricity in their wake, but he stopped abruptly. Dr. House set her back on her feet.

Analee struggled for words in an attempt to be unfazed. She looked up into her boss's blue eyes and saw amusement in them. He smirked at her flashing blue-green eyes and bent down to kiss her nose. Then he turned around and yanked the curtain closed…

….. Do what you will with that. I personally enjoy the endings I get to make up on my own.


End file.
